comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-02-05 - Acts of Vengeance: The Adult Shop
As Iron Man flies through the area on patrol, he sees a.. Six foot two redhead wearing a long trenchcoat running through public, yelling, "HELP, HELP, he's trying to hurt me!" Yeah, a woman built like She-Hulk is going to feel threatened. His HUD would probably ping her immediately as Titania, a long time sparring partner of She-Hulks, and from there a search would also probably note her long association wtih her 'husband', the Absorbing Man, a high level threat on his own! The operator of Iron Man smirks beneath his mask. This is too funny. He really just wants to crack up laughing. Do they really think he would fall for this? Well, may as well see what trap they are setting. He turns in the air, jet boots flaring up as he heads toward the ground and Titania. He soon stops in front of her, his feet clanking only slightly against the sidewalk. He speaks in his typical computerized voice, "Miss, please calm down. Iron Man is here to help." Of course, he has both repulsors charged and ready to blast Titanna across the road. To make matters even more interesting, he already used his special abilities to contact the police and report the presence of Titanna in The Bronx, and that Iron Man is currently facing her. Iron Man has not yet called for Avenger backup, thinking he can handle this onhis own. Titania grins over at Iron Man, "Great. Hey CREEL, toldja it would work!" The firey redhead then going over to charge towards Tony, the ground shaking over at her charge then as she went towards him at race, intent on trying to clobber him over with a haymaker! From out of the allewway, in the form of a stone goliath, the ABSORBING MAN grunted, "Yeah yeah. And where'd you get it from? Scheming for Dummies!" His massive long balla nd chain arcing towards Tony made out of some high density metal as well, looping towards the INVINCIBLE IRON MAN! Titania, still charging in, "SHADDUP! IT worked!" Iron Man just calmly raises his hands which were already mostly raised and both repulsors go off in powerful blasts! He fights She-Hulk, he doesn't treat Titania gentle! He then ducks low, one leg sliding out to the side to dodge the chain that flies at him. The fact his mind can directly interact with the armor and provide 360 degree vision is a definate help. "Do you two really believe I did not see this from a million miles away?" Already the traffic in this area is decreasing as the police have responded to Iron Man's call and is re-routing traffic from this area to help minimum damage. The sirens can be heard as they alert people. The massive chain whips past Iron Man, now Titania growling, and going to yank a wheel off a car, and then THROWING it over towards Iron Man over like a ballistic missile, it shooting towards him at well over five hundred miles per hour to try and scythe through hiM! The shots fired from IRon Man hit Titania, and send her bouncing a few steps back, her skin sizzilng, but.. No significant damage? Her letting out a hiss, "Hey, I just got this thing cleaned!" Absorbing Man let out a bellowing, "HAH!" Right as Titania made a rude gesture at him accompanied by a string of obscenities! Iron Man side-steps the tire with his enhanced physical body, and it takes down a cement half wall behind and falls into the stairway that leads downward in front of an apartment complex. He grumbles beneath his mask, his voice not being boardcast, "Shit, too much property damage is going to happen at this rate." He is going to have to think out of the box. "Why don't you two just surrender now?" This time his computerized voice is boardcast. "The police already have this place surrounded, and you two aren't going to defeat me." He racks his mind for what to do! Still, he notices people looking out windows and he does a load boardcast: "Everyone, please stay inside your homes, and stay away from the windows for your own saftey!" Absorbing Man goes to reach voer towards a heavy reinforced steel building frame, and as he touches it his body and his long ball and chain take over the form of it, "Cuz we're being paid too well for this. How about we make you a deal now, and if you surrender and come with us we won't turn the lower east side into a war zone?" Never mind that they're actually not on that side of town. Titania is going to pick up a double decker bus that the people have fled, going to lift it up adn over her head threateningly. "Now you are upsetting me," Iron Man states calmly in that computerized voice. "I will have to bring you both down hard now. Though I'm wondering how you are going to reach the lower east side from here." Yes, Iron Man brought up that little error. Suddenly, a sonic attack explodes from Iron Man's suit. It projects omni-directional, the high frequency sound wave reaching a fifteen foot radius, so Titantia may be out of the range. Still, Iron Man is not playing. He raises an arm and the gaunlet opesn, releasing an explosive Micro-muition. The road spot is going to be destroyed, but it won't reach any of the buildings and any retreating people. The resulting sonic charge disoriented Titania for a few seconds, being at the edge of it, right as the micro munitions blasted over around her. Her resulting howl of anger and disorientation was then rocked FURTHER by the bus blasting apart on top of her, the gas tankthen blasting up around her with all the shrapnel of the bus, with her at ground zero! Meanwhile, Absorbing Man let out a howl as the sonics shot him backwards, him stumbling over, and just hitting himself on each side of the head, leaving 'dents' on his ears to cut off the shrieking! Iron Man then moves to run toward Absorbing Man. He raises a fist, aiming to punch Absorbing Man in the face! When he speaks, his words are likely not heard, "Should have brought an army with you to take me down." It is only Iron Man's tactics that are keeping afloat right now, but can he keep that lead? He has to, for the saftey of all the innocents in this area. Iron Man then moves to run toward Absorbing Man. He raises a fist, aiming to punch Absorbing Man in the face! When he speaks, his words are likely not heard, "Should have brought an army with you to take me down." It is only Iron Man's tactics that are keeping afloat right now, but can he keep that lead? He has to, for the saftey of all the innocents in this area. Iron Man brings the Hammer down on Creel, hitting the Absorbing Man, leaving dents over his body. At this point, walking towards him in al iteral fireball came charging Titania, "Only one who lays hands on my man is ME!" HEr going to charge tiwards Iron Man, skin literally flaming from the burning gasoline to try and clobber him with a Kirk Double Fisted Haymaker! Absorbing Man isn't going down, much to Iron Man's surprise! And soon he is about to be double teamed at this rate. He jets up into the air on his boots to flip over Titania and to land a little ways back from her, taking a defensive stand as he racks his mind for another solution. Maybe he will get lucky and Titania won't be able to stop too soon and crash into her hubby! Still, Iron Man knows he is starting to lose his edge and damage will continue to increase. Calling in She-Hulk could be an option, but what would the property damage be then? He decides to put it off for longer. Titania bounces off of Creel, and goes to grab the first (non-Creel) thing she can to throw up at Tony! In this case, she ends up grabbing a bag that was dropped from a woman rushing out of an adult novelties store, and ends up pulling a giant pink plastic thing which starts to vibrate over in her hand. Titania just *stares* For a few moments. Then just throws it at Iron Man as *HARD* as she can. Course, Stark is cackling madly inside his suit, and starts to lean forward he is laughing so hard. The vibrating THING bounces off his head with a TING! And he starts laughing harder, struggling to keep his feet even though sound isn't coming from the suit. He holds ahand out as if to ask for a moment to gather himself. Titania is charging in over towards Iron Man again, swinging the bag over at Tony like a missile.. Which is seemingly filled with.. Lubricative products, nice smelling perfumes, oils, and glitter as if it impacted the contents would POUR over the top of his head! Meanwhile, Absorbing Man seemed to be recovering, shooting Iron Man a look of.. Half mirth, half sympathy, and 'see what I got to live with'? WHACK! And...now there is silver glitter on the gold and red armor. Iron Man is still for a half second, and his shoulders shake from the silent laughter before he kicks out a metal foot to try and trip Titania, a metal hand reaching out to also try and shove her down hard if he succeeds in tripping her. Of course, the laughter and Titania's large form attacking him, provides cover for Absorbing Man if he wishes to act now. Titania goes down over, some of the glitter melting over from the impact as she was bonked on down on the head. By this point, Absorbing Man had recovered fully, knocking some dents out, and then went to TOSS his long ball and chain over towards Iron Man, trying to hitup Tony over admidships over as the ball hurtled towards him like a missile! Titania down, but he grunts within his armor at the impact of the long ball and chain, knocking him back a number of feet, more like a yard or two. He catches his balance again and says, "This is going to get interesting," he says in that computerized voice. "For me anyway." He jets up into the air, and then shifts to jet down, aiming to tackle Absorbing Man. At this point, as Iron Man flies in at hyper-velocity towards Creel, Absorbing Man whipped back his ball and chain, trying to swing it around in a frenzy to try and smash Tony over amidships, in the old school shot put! The sensors report the move back, and with Stark's cybernetic brain, he has already acknowledged it and thought of a plan for it. The ball barely misses Iron Man, but he is no longer dead center at charging at Absorbing Man. Rather, he had dodged and grabbed at the chain, using the power of his dive to deter the force and direction of the ball and to drag it with him. His goal? Iron Man aims toward the side of Absorbing Man, to land hard and fast just past him with the chain in hand as he will try to run and toss the ball around Absorbing man to try and wrap him up in his own chain. As The Absorbing Man spins around and around in a circle, his ball anc chain wrapping around him from head to toe like the Tasmanian Devil after the Road Runner, Creel spinning over lik ea top before toppling over, dizzy now! Then rushing over towards Iron Man trying to get him over in a bear hug to crush the life out from him is Titania! Iron Man grunts, having been distracted enough with keeping Absorbing Man busy with his throws and catches of the steel ball and his racing back and forth in about the man. He is pulled back by Titania, his armor revealing red alerts! Stark inside the suit says, "Turn off visual and hearing alarms, direct feed only." He sometimes forget he doesn't need to verbally command the suit, he just needs to 'think it'. Still, he lfits his legs, activating his jet boots at a powerful force. This does two things likely. One, the jet boots are aimed at the chained Absorbing Man, and it shoots him hard. Property damage of course, but Iron Man needs to bring them down before someone really gets hurt, like himself! And Two, it knocks him back hard against Titania, but who knows how much she will budge. This is where Stark finally gives in when he hears his armor protesting even more. He accesses the Avenger's comlink to call for help. Avengers Iron Man 's computerized voice sounds over the comlink, "I am facing off with Absorbing Man and Titania in The Bronx. I may have subdued Absorbing Man, but Titania is proving to be a problem in keeping down. Calling in for any assistance in keeping her down for the count." First things first, as Iron Man fires off his jets as Titania holds him over in a bear hug. There's a BLAST of fire shot over towards Creel,w ho is still wrapped up in his chain, and is now spinning over like a top and toppling over towards the ground in a dizzying heap. The way he's superheated, still in the form of steel, if someone got a fire hose to hit on him he might very well be supercooled over to something like a lawn gnome! Meanwhile, first Titania tries to keep her feet on the ground as Iron Man's boots go to power. Then, she loses leverage, and she's basically panckaed (probably wtih Tony on top) back through another building. Which was the Adult Novelties Store she had used for melee weapons earlier. BADONK! The call for help had been heard and recieved though the destruction, the debris, and ionic radiation or Sun Spots that played hell on the Sattlites had prevented the Avengers from getting in contact with Stark. (Actually it was Ben Grimm messing with Satlite orbits trying to get episodes of Gilligan's Island to watch with Johnny and Frankly. Ooops.) had made it hard for Stark to hear the call of calvary. But the familar roar of a Quin Jet could be heard in the distance coming in fast and hard from the distance. Captain America at the controls he flies the Avenger's jet as if it was a fighter jet in the canyons and valleys of Monument Valley. A frown on his face, as he watches news reports of the fight on a monitor on the corner of his eye, "We're coming Shell head." Then he goes streaking towardsthe combat site he turns his head and calls out, "We're T minus 5 from the battle site. I'll deploy you and bring the ship around. Happying Smashing. Go." He says opening the doors so his Passenger can say hello to an old friend. So here is the situation. Apparently, Avengers were on standby due to the reports, Iron Man will have to praise them later. Next, he is still trapped in this crazy bear hug and he swears his armor is cracking! Stark is far from happy about this situation. To make matters worse, he really hopes no one is getting the image of him and Titania, squished up together, in a pile of merchandise from the Adult Store. He thinks it is a corset top that is covering up some of his sensors and he thinks there are a number of fancy toys about his feet. She-Hulk grins...heads for the door and then jumps out. Right towards Titania, whom she knows for sure can take it. She's got a plan. (As for the Adult Novelties Store? Well...it's day is probably not quite yet done. Although, sadly, Jen is wearing her uniform, not lingerie. Iron Man as a result does not see the incoming She-Hulk, and when she collides, she collides with BOTH of them. Stark grunts from inside his suit at the impact, feeling his teeth jaw, his body feel pain and he is thanking fate for his healing factor right now. When he catches his breath, he will be sure to yell at She-Hulk, but right now...he just wants her to get him away from Titania! Titania gets up a moment later as her arch-enemies smashes into the store, Titania's hands latching over around a three foot long, metallic surfaced diesel powered.. Yeah, that sorta thing over as she goes to HOWL at Jennifer, and goes to charge right in towards her over as She-Hulk lands over in a section of the store which holds lots of frilly things, going to try and smash her through the wall with her large improvised engine gunning bat! Meanwhile, outside, The Absorbing Man is getting up, and has grabbed the first thing to reform his body.. Which ends up being a long tire on the ground, his body shfiting over to rubber as he essentially rolls his way into the store! The Quinn jet comes around again this time hovering into place out of range of the fight beneath and Captain America goes bailing out of the jet into a freefall. His shield lashing out from his hand to strike a power pole smashing through the wooden pole and create a barrier between the other Avengers and Tatinia and Absorbing man on the outside. As he lands the shield goes bouncing back to his hand, "Creel, give up or the rubber will meet the road." That thing is huge...it might be too big even for her! Shaking off several pairs of...interesting panties, Jen dodges the...device...and tries to punch Titania in the stomach. "I'm handling her!" She knows Creel is actually the more dangerous of the two, in many ways. The cry of ‘It’s Too Big!’ (while not voiced) would have been music to Titania’s ears as she was hit in the stomach, doubling over as she rose up, trying to smash her fists over into Jennifer as she rose up! The key to Titania was hitting her hard and fast and not letting her hit back, something She-Hulk was well used to as Titania tried to land a wild swing up at She-Hulk’s torso! Alright, distraction technique successful, Titania has dropped Iron Man. Course he says in that computerized voice through the comlink after remembering he doesn't need to breathe to talk on the comlink, << Can you not sandwich me next time She-Hulk? And try to hold back on the property damage. >> He will get up soon, he promises. But his sensors are working properly again at least, thanks for the corset going flying off his head at the impact. << You too on the property damage Captain America. >> And Iron Man feels funny having to remind Captain America of that! But in either case, there is always property damage, and he is sure all the Avengers feel bad about it. In either case, Iron Man finally realizes what Captain America is doing, he wants Absorbing to turn into energy! Why, he isn't quite sure yet, but Captain America is the field leader for a reason. So he starts running, pushing his healing body and damaged armor to its limits, and he reaches out to grab the elecrical wires. Due to his suit being damaged, he can feel the tingle of them, but his suit is made to absorb electricity, he will live. He then uses it like a whip, to attack Absorbing Man with it, making sure he sees the attack coming so he will be forced to shift to electricity. Creel is rolling over towards Captain America now like a bowling ball then, even as he cackles as Iron man's engery beams shoot into him, "Well, looks like I'm madda rubber, and yer madda glue! So I'm gonna crush right over you!" Converting the energy blasts to his body as he takes on the form of energy to rush towards the Captain! Captain America grins, "Creed guess there's somethings that are just like clockwork. You saying something stupid and then you think you outsmarted me." He says scanning a firehydrant. The Star Spangled Avengers shield zipping from his hand striking a fire hydrant thatsends a stream of water spraying the electrofied Creed and should cause him all types of short circuits. "And not being aware of your surroundings." He says catching the shield and holding it up knowing his adamantium shield with it's vibranium core can handle Creed. Jen? She hits back. She hits hard and fast, although Titania does get one hit in on her...resulting in an oof, but no real damage. There WILL be more property damage, with these two going at each other all out...there being, really, honestly, no other way for them to fight. Titania's hatred for She-Hulk would be a disadvantage...if it wasn't entirely mutual. She-Hulk and Titania went at one another hard! Titania rising up to try and land more blows at her mortal nemesis, each resulting blow, block, or miss resulting in shockwaves which would be taking the adult novelties store down over around the two! As the jolts shoot towards Creel, eh's shifted over to energy.. Right in time to be blasted over by the water. There's a shriek of ionized agony then as his body spasms, erupting over in some flickers and blasts away as it decorporealizes fro the moment, jolting in every direction and seeming to vanish -right- before he would have impacted the Vibranium Shield of Captain America.. Thank heavens that was stopped! Iron Man sees that Captain America is handling the situation with the water attack, hopefully it will work. In the meantime, Iron Man whips the power line again, giving it a spin before he throws it toward Titania, saying over the comlink to She-Hulk, << Expect a shock, use it to your advantage. >> Captain America calls out, "Thanks Shell head. I can't believe he fell for that trick again. It's how I defeated him 3 years ago after he nearly killed me." He looks at the She-Hulk and Titiana fighting it out. He lets Iron Man do his thing. Then with his shield in hand, "Use this too She-Hulk." His shield goes flying just over Jen's head so hopefully Tony can Stun the villainess, and She-Hulk can use his shield to put the woman out for the count. There's a *SHOOF* as the electric line hits over at TITANIA, and she lets out a scream over of agony as she sees her husband blow up (again) as the shield streaks through the air towards She-Hulk, her body spasming, "Yer not gonna.." But oh she is! Yup. Shield is caught, and then swung into Titania's jaw. Which isn't made of glass, but between the adamantium shield and the sheer strength of a hulk (even if she's not as powerful as her cousin), it's enough to send Titania flying...and this time she's not getting up. "Finally!" She-Hulk declares. She's been wanting to do that for...EVER. Titania goes FLYING through the air, where she smashes through a wall, ironically over in what would be a large old style 'mallet strength test' machine as she hammers over itno it. The bell at the bottom shoots all the way to the top, EXPLODING the bell from sheer concussive force as it rings, and a cacophony of car alarms go off as well as one can almost hear a giant 'TILT' alarm joining. "Good job being on stand-by," the computerized voice says from Iron Man's damaged suit. He then silently summons the police through the communication systems to make an arrest of Titania at least. "I should report back to the lab," and hide just how damaged he is physically, though most of it is already healing up quite nicely. Being squished between two women with Hulk strength was not the greatest feeling in the world. Being in the meat in that sandwich should have been on Tony's not telling Pepper and So not telling Sawyer's bucket list. Captain America produces his Stark holo PDA device and causes the Quin Jet to land. "Sorry we weren't here faster. But always you brought your A game and leaves me impressed Shell Head. Need a ride back to the Mansion? Don't want you running out of Rocket Fuel for your boots." She-Hulk lets out a breath. "I think," she says, glancing at Titania, then the damage, then the rest of the team. "I need a drink." And of course Iron Man's response is, "No thank you," in that computerized voice of his. "My boots do not require fuel." He then jets up off the broken ground. "Tell the police I will provide them with a full report within the hour." He then flies away to head back to the Avenger's Mansion lab. He needs to clean himself up. And at this rate, Captain America is the one that will be stuck dealing with the cops. Articles: MTV: 2011-02-16 - Iron Man Out of the Can! & MI: 2012-02-06 - YouTube: Iron Man Laughing?